


I've Been Loved..

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: " Do you have any idea what it's like being loved by you?" Sam asked curiously.Edgar had to look at him then, he looked confused.





	I've Been Loved..

"How is he?" Sam asked the elder frog brother.

Alan arched an eyebrow." He's, okay, all things considered."

The situation was little odd, Sam and Alan were friends but Edgar and Sam were so much more than that, being seperated was difficult. 

"I still don't get it." Alan said.

Sam arched his brow." Don't get what?" he asked.

"You, why you broke up with him."Alan admitted.

Sam took in a deep breath." I didn't break up with him, i just needed some space." he explained.

Alan gave him a weird look." What the hell is the difference?" 

"Okay."Sam said." We're not like, done, done but we're just temporarily done." he mumbled running a hand through his hair.

It had been two months since the break up or as Sam called it a separation and Sam was starting to realize exactly how much he missed Edgar.

"Right, but why?" Alan asked.

" Just reasons." Sam said vaguely.

" Tell me." he said firmly.

Sam bit his inner lip.   
" We've been together since we were fifteen." Sam started.

" So?" Alan asked.

Sam gave him a look." I dunno.. i forgot who i was on my own i guess and i just wanted to figure it out." he explained.

Alan eyed him for a moment." You're aware you could've explained that to him instead of breaking his heart?" 

Sam winced at that." I know, i mean i know now." He sighed. " I didn't mean to do that." he pouted.

" No, You don't get to do that Sam." Alan said. " You ended it with him, not the other way around." Alan pointed out. " and i swear to god the only thing i've been hearing about these past two months is the two of you.. " he shook his head. 

Sam furrowed his brow." I'm sorry, should i take this elsewhere, pal?" 

Alan waved his hand dismissively. " You wanna know my take on it?" 

Sam made a face." I don't know, do i?" he asked.

Alan took in a deep breath. " You talk about him all the time, Sam you're clearly still in love with him and your dumbass just doesn't get it." he carded his fingers through his hair. " And as for Edgar, if you tell him i told you anything, i'll end you." 

Sam nodded slowly.

" He still loves you just as much as you love him. So here's my advice, get yourself right and then fix what you broke with my brother." Alan said  as he looked toward said brother.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Edgar and sighed. 

" You're right." 

" Damn straight i am." Alan said as he walked toward the register. 

\------------------------------

Christmas was coming up fast and Sam wasn't really feeling the holiday spirit, he normally was the first to get all festive but he was working through some things. 

Alan was tired of being stuck in the middle of this separation between his brother and Sam, so out of the blue he called Sam and asked him to come over. 

Sam of course did just that.

Alan brought him into the living room. 

" Okay, listen, I've given you both time and i've listened to both of you complain for what feels like an eternity. Talk to each other. Work it out." He said." I'm gonna order some food while you do that." he shook his head leaving the two of them in the living room.

Edgar glared at his brother as he left the room.

Sam stood awkwardly by the tv, he decided to break the ice and talk first.

" Listen Eddie, Edgar." He corrected himself. " I'm sorr-"

Edgar shook his head." Sam i don't wanna hear it." he said. " You ended it for no reason." Edgar said.

Sam bit his lower lip.

" It makes no sense, you said i didn't do anything wrong and it had nothing to do with me, but i don't believe that." Edgar carded his fingers through his hair. " Maybe, i fucked up somehow i just haven't figured it out.." 

Sam shook his head quickly." Edgar, you didn't do anything wrong, i just, i needed to find myself again." 

Edgar looked at him." So you left me to do it?" he asked.

Sam walked over to him, he was fully aware Edgar could punch him and he half expected that. Sam sat down next to him.

"I told you, it's temporary." he said softly. " I didn't wanna hurt you and i still don't wanna hurt you Eddie."

" Well, you did so nice goin' pal." he rolled his eyes." Do you have any idea what goes through your head when you're just dropped like that?" he asked.

Sam frowned." No.." 

" You start asking yourself what you did wrong, what you could have done better and then you wonder if maybe, just maybe it's because you weren't good enough and deep down you knew it. " he frowned.

Sam's heart broke as he listened to Edgar, he hated that he was the reason for these thoughts.

" Like maybe for some reason what i was giving you wasn't enough or something." 

Sam shook his head as he took one of Edgar's hands, it was instinct, he was so used to touching him whenever he wanted. " Edgar it's not like that, it's never been like that . You gave enough and it was always enough, i shoulda explained why better but i didn't and i'm sorry. " He said. 

Edgar didn't meet his eyes but he also didn't pull away.

" Do you have any idea what it's like being loved by you?" Sam asked curiously.

Edgar had to look at him then, he looked confused. 

" Eddie, i've been loved by you and i can promise you it's the most precious thing in the world. You give so much and take so little, you're so passionate and thoughtful." He took in a shaky breath. " And i'm realizing just how much better off i am with you, than i am without you." Sam said as he reached over to brush away some of the tears, which Edgar would deny having later.

"I'm sorry i didn't explain things better, i didn't know how and i'm sorry that i made you feel that. Eddie you're my favorite person in the world." Sam said softly. " You have no idea how much it means to me to be loved by someone who loves so fiercely." Sam said as he moved closer.

Edgar met his eyes finally and he reached over to wipe away some of Sam's tears.

" I just lost who i was and it scared me." Sam admitted. " I just needed a little break to get my shit together." he explained.

"You coulda just told me that."Edgar said.

Sam let out a little laugh.

" I know that, now. " He took in a deep breath. " Don't ever think you're not good enough, cause you're more than good enough." Sam said.

Edgar gave him a smile for the first time in a while. 

"I know i fucked up, is there anyway you'll consider taking me back?" Sam asked.

Edgar thought about it for a moment. " I might need time.." he trailed off.

Sam nodded. " Okay." he said." That's fair." 

Edgar rolled his eyes before pulling Sam into a deep kiss.

Sam made a surprised squeak as he was kissed.

"Maybe i'm crazy, but i don't need time." Edgar said softly.

Sam rested his forehead against Edgar's.

" I haven't stopped loving you." Edgar said softly.

Sam smiled as he nuzzled his nose. "I couldn't stop loving you, even if i wanted to Edgar Frog." 

Edgar wrapped his arms around Sam as Sam sat on his lap. " Like i said, being loved by you, it's the most precious thing in the world to me." Sam said softly.

Edgar held him close as they cuddled on the couch.

Edgar didn't want to let go.

Alan returned with a box of pizza and what he returned to was both heartwarming and so annoyingly overly couply.

Sam was sitting on Edgar's lap all cuddled up to him, Edgar's arms around his waist as he held him close, afraid to let go again. Sam pressed a kiss to Edgar's cheek and then pressed a few more kisses to his cheek.  

"Looks like you worked it out? " Alan mused as he set the box of pizza down. 

" Yeah, we did." Sam said as he nuzzled Edgars cheek.

Edgar cuddled him closer.

"Back to being the third wheel for me." he joked.

Edgar laughed a little.

Sam arched an eyebrow." We can fix that.." he said. " So you don't feel like a third wheel." he explained.

Alan shook his head. " No,it's okay. I don't mind. So long as my brother's happy and you're taking care of eachother." he shrugged. " Then i'll be a third wheel no problem." he mused.

Sam gave him a small smile as Edgar kissed his cheek.

"Now i can go back to making annoyed sounds when you're being all touchy, clingy boyfriends again." Alan chuckled.

" Nobody said you need to watch." Edgar mused.

Sam gently smacked his chest." Not like you're one to keep your hands off when he's here."

Edgar gave a shrug." Payback for all the times Alan had a girlfriend over." he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. " You two.." he trailed off.

 


End file.
